Everyday in Yumegakure
Participants *Kira Uzumaki *Miyabi Hatake *Sakio Uzumaki Sakio Uzumaki: .:Sakio Uzumaki awoken from her slumber, her eyes seeming to be glued shut from her slumber, her arms stretch, she lets out a loud and warm yawn. She shivered, coiling her bed sheets around her body, she would roll of the bed and squeal:. “O-ouch!~” .:She rubbed her head, her left leg still hanging on the bed as her body is on the ground, she would pull herself up and onto her bed. She jumping up and landing on the ground, quickly picks up her Orange T-Shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the back of it, her armour pad with the Uzumaki symbol engraved on it aswell as some writing engraved on it that said “Sakio Uzumaki” proving she is an official bloodlined Uzumaki member, her black-ninja padded pants with multiple kunai slots on them, she neatly folds them on her bed before walking to the bathroom, she quickly gives her face a wash, lightly splashing some water on her face aswell as a small lick of lipstick on her lips. She now clean and fresh, she reaches under her bed for her hair brush, brushing her long orange hair to its smooth and silky texture. She now fully dressed and ready for the world. She pulls open her blinds, the glare of the sun warm on her skin as she flinches from the suns gaze, before blinking three times adjusting to the suns light. She would open up her window. The wind gently pushing against her. Her hair lifting up and flailing in the wind as she skips down to the ground, landing on her feet and in her plants:. “Fudge sake..” .:She says, pushing her hand into her pocket and pulling out her purse:. “New plants again..” .:She says, rubbing the back of her head as she shoved her purse into her pocket and began to walk into town, the town was busy, people where talking, shouting and laughing. She looked over to the Ramen store and licked her lips:. “No.. plants first” .:She says, jumping up from her day dreaming of noodles. Walking into the plants store, a light chime that indicates a customer has arrived as she looked up to the bell. Giggling and picking up two flower pots with two purple looking flowers:. “That’ll be 200zen” .:The woman behind the counter says as she would hold her hand out, Sakio being small had to reach up on her tippy toes to hand the woman behind the till the money, she would hold them two plant pots, carrying them back to her house as she looked to the Ramen shop once more:. “Take them home.. and then some noodles..” .:She says, now at her home she would dig up her old and semi dead flowers:. “Sorry guys.” .:She says, now putting them into a compost bin, she shovelled up a small amount of dirt before taking the plants out their pots and into the ground, neatly patting them down into the dirt, she would dust her hands off and place her hands on her hips:. “Looks beautiful” .:She says, now walking back into town and toward the Ramen shop, sitting inside she says:. “Hello” .:She is greeted with a:. “WELCOME IN!” .:She smiles widely and sits down, ordering a small portion of noodles for a take away, she smiles, now in the bag she would stand up and pay the 100Zen, nodding to them as she now walks out the store and looking up to the sky:. Kira Uzumaki: It was just another regular day in Yumegkaure, the sun was shining and the lands below were quiet and peaceful. People began to wake up and do whatever chores or jobs the day held for them. Like cogs in a wheel, everyone took their place. The streets filled with the bustle of life, and few remained within their homes. Among them was Kira Uzumaki, a fresh genin in this village who had only just started his shinobi life. This was one of his few days off from doing mundane training and missions, and it seemed he was contempt and relaxed with this. Only as the day came into full swing was it that he finally stirred from his bed and began to gather himself and what clothes were immediately around him. His somewhat vacant, dark eyes looked around the room as if analyzing it while he walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. All he wore was a simple white T, overlain by a red jacket that matched his similarily crimson hair, and finally some simple jeans and shoes. He didn't have much to identify him for a shinobi or even an Uzumaki for that matter, Kira just looked like any other person. After gathering about his things, it seemed as if he was deep in thought. He went ahead and brushed his teeth but forgot to even check in the kitchen for anything like breakfast or at least lunch. After leaving his humble abode nestled between plenty of other cookie-cutter houses, Kira made his way around Yume just walking its many streets. It wasn't until perhaps half an hour later he arrived near the heart of the village where things were most clustered. Yet, there was a secluded little spot that separated from the man-made building and ground all around. Some hilly turf, like a small patch of nature just simply placed right there with a lone tree about it. It was beautiful out and this little place of nature right here seemed weird, but comforting. Kira looked around and noticed a ramen shop, pleasant smells of cooking teriyaki beef and more graced his senses. It made him a little hungry, but he knew he had to accept the fact that he had no money on him to buy any food and he wanted to relax a bit before trying to head back to his house. It was an annoyance, but one Kira could manage with. Taking a last look over to the shop, he stepped over to the patch of turf and laid down with the shadow of the tree just right below the bridge of his nose. Kira closed his eyes, yet he didn't fall asleep. Unknowingly to him, soon passed a young girl wearing strange clothes and adorned with the Uzumaki mon and had the unique hair color that was easily recognizable. After she got her ramen and started making her way back, per chance if she turned her head back down from the sky she'd also see the comfortable area Kira had found. Just some feet away from the tree and its cast shadow was more of comfortable turf someone could sit and have something of a picnic at should they choose. Miyabi Hatake: "Don't worry mom, I'll be back before supper."-Miyabi waved goodbye as she leaped up onto the fence railing and from there onto the balcony of a neighbor, preferring the rooftops and the shortcuts they offered to winding through the streets of regular villagers. The breeze was much better from up there, being able to slightly cool herself as she made her way out of the residential section of the city. Taking a brief detour to wave good morning to some of her less reputable old friends in the city's gambling district, Miyabi made her way to one of her favorite spots, the large patch of trees in the park, situated on a large hill overlooking most of the village. As she reached the bottom of the hill and had to abandon the rooftops in favor of a slow grind up the steep incline, she had eventually made it to the top and came across her favorite tree, one hanging just barely on the edge of the hill as if it was dangling by a few roots. Focusing her chakra into the soles of her feet, she walked her way up the side of the tree and made herself comfortable between a pair of wrapping branches -The sun was beginning its slow descent from the sky as time began to push past noon. Miyabi watched the birds as they fluttered lazily over the village skyline, landing to rest across the power lines. She sat there for a while, rested between two thick branches of a willow tree on a hill overlooking part of the village, the hanging leaves rustling in the wind and shading most of her face. She was right about the heat, it was particularly oppressive today, so much so that she decided to climb up into the willow for some shade, though it only helped a little. She held in her left hand a small notebook, mostly filled with doodles and torn out pages needed to jury-rig a paper bomb if ever needed, she occasionally found the time and inspiration to write more then just her gambling debts. Though many fantastical stories filled the small book, none had ever truely been finished, but she always found the space in her pack to bring it along in case she was ever in need of something to do with her hands or was every oppressively bored. She sighed deeply, pursed her lips and reached down, smoothing out her black kunoichi dress with a single white daisy flower embroidered on the front before wiping the sweat from her brow, even the shade wasn't enough today, she could feel the humidity sticking the inside of her thigh high sandals to her legs. She had thought it might have been a bit cooler here on the hill overlooking the village's restaurant district. She had figured it was worth a shot what with her broken air conditioning, but the wind had yet to pick up enough and the smells of the food were starting to get to her as well, she could almost taste the Udon from her perch on the hill overlooking the district, her mouth watering, telling herself to just wait a bit longer before she went down to the rooftops to find a new spot.- “I swear i'm roasting like a sausage out here.” -She muttered to herself as she leaned back against the trunk, the eyes beginning to strain to stay open. She looked down at the bustling streets down near the restaurants, she could see others crowding under every bit of shade they could find, even stray cats and dogs were sharing shelter in the shade. The air fuzzy like that over a frying egg or a slab of concrete. She wondered what other crazies could possibly be out in weather like this as she closed her book, scooting back a bit into the tree's trunk and let her eyes pull themselves closed. Sakio Uzumaki: .:Sakio Uzumaki was breathing in the smell of her freshly packed noodles. She twiddles her thumbs and turned her head, seeing a little oasis looking area, lonesome and calm, she would open her mouth a little and giggle, the winds breeze pushing against her face, her hair lifting. She would contine to look forward, stepping forward and accidently stepping on the fresh grass as she breaths in some fresh air, she would place her bo staff down on the ground, throwing down a towl as she then bent down and sat on the towl, placing her freshly cooked noodles on the towl as she pulled out a pair of chopsticks, snapping them together as she would giggle, using the chop sticks she took a big mouthful of noodles. She looking over to this man that was near her, laying down she blinks at him, her mouthful as she mutters:. “So you are an Uzumaki to huh!?” .:She says, swallowing the noodles. She would throw over to him 200zen:. “Here you go, go get some noodles, I know when a man has been dieing for some noodles.” .:She giggles, resting her feet up on the grass, putting her empty bowl of noodles to the side, breathing softly she would look up to the sky:. “So peacefull..” .:She says before jumping up:. “I GOT AN IDEA!” ..:She says yelling:. “Go get your noodles and come with me!” .:She says:. “Actually, let me go get them and follow me” .:She says, taking back her 200 zen and running to the noodles shop, she opened the curtness to be greeted with a “WECOME IN” She smiled to them:. “Two small noodles to go please!” .:She says, the keeper nods with a laugh:. “More Sakio? Already?” .:She nods:. “for me and a fellow Uzumaki who hasn’t had some noodles today!” .:She says, the shopkeepers laugh and smile:. “This is on us, Sakio” .:She opens her eyes wide and claps her hand;. “Thank you!” .:Bowing as she takes her order of noodles, running back to the little oasis, she would place the noodles down on his chest, the heat from the bowl burning hot, she would lay back down on her towl she used before, placing the noodles down once more, starting to slurp up the whole stack of noodles, tears almost dripping from her eyes from how hot it is:. “We are going to go to the training grounds, I want to show you something.” .:She says, finishing up her noodles, placing her second bowl on top of her first, walking back to the shop, she placed the two bowls she had in the sink, cleaning them up and then placing them on the counter:. “Thank you again!” .:She yells, the shopkeeper nods and laughs:. “Go have fun sakio” .:She nods, waving and running toward the man again, hoping he would finish his noodles in time for her to show him something at the training grounds:. Kira Uzumaki: While Kira was relaxing under the tree and doing as he wished, the usually distant noise of people walking around was interrupted. Someone treading through the grass of this little domain, approaching Kira. He opened up his left eye to take a look at the person, a young girl somewhere around his age toting around some sort of notebook. Whoever she was, she didn't seem to take any interest at all in what Kira was doing or even bother him a glance. Respectively so, he didn't either as his eye closed once again. this wasn't for long, however, as more footsteps approached and an excited voice seemed to call out to him "So you're an Uzumaki too?" Kira's eyes opened up with a confused look gracing his expression as he looked to the source but before he could even get a word out of his mouth money was being thrown at him. Then she took it back. Then she told him to go get noodles for himself. Then to stay. Then to get noodles with her. Definitely a strange character to say the least. Kira sat up as fast as he could, placing himself firmly at the ground while quietly observing her craning his head left and right until he found the emblazoned symbol of the Uzumaki on there. His eyes lit up and finally he began to process this little confusing debacle he'd become a part of. Despite the kind offers and gestures, Kira remained and looked at her before calmly asking her, "Slow down." There was a slight nuance in his voice that gave a commanding edge to his words. "First off, I'm fine with a friend buying me a meal but I don't even know who you are even though we're from the same clan. Could you at least tell me who you are?" Miyabi Hatake: -The aromas waifing off of the streets below, as well as the sudden mention of someone else paying for a meal almost immediately snapped Miyabi out of her half-asleep trance. With that she flashed her devious smile and leaped down from the branches, almost landing on top of Kira.- "whoopsie, sorry about that, I couldn't help but hear mention of going out and getting some food, I think its a great idea." -She slipped the little notebook back into the side of her sandal, smoothed out her dress and folded her hair back behind her ear, a small grin across her face. She stepped forward and gave a little bow to the girl standing across from her as she stood next to Kira.- "Allow me to introduce you two, my name is Miyabe Hatake, and his cutie here is...." -She threw her arm over Kira's shoulder, nudging him and tilting her head in the other girl's direction. Despite neither of them knowing each other, the look she was giving Kira was very obviously a "just play along" look.- Sakio Uzumaki: .:She would wiggle her nose:. "O-oh sorry.. kinda forgot about that" .:She says, giggling and rubbing the back of her head:. "I am Sakio Uzumaki." .:She says, holding her hand out to him before interupted by the woman who dropped down ontop of Kira, she blinked and looked over to her:. "Are you okay?" .:She says, pearing over the two of them as she felt down ontop of him:, jumping back a little in shock as she got up so quickly and blinked:. "Nice to meet you, Miyabe. I'm Sakio, you never told me your name stranger!" .:She says poking the other Uzumaki hard in the chest:. "Well. We was going to go to the training grounds, I was going to go and show Mr.Noname here something very special" .:She says, clapping her hands together and jumping lightly before she giggles:. "Eat your Ramen Mr.Noname. We gotta be quick!" .:She says, yelling at them both:. Kira Uzumaki: After learning of Sakio, Kira was about to respond as well whenever he heard something rustling from above. He didn't even react or notice until Miyabe was right about to fall near him at which point rolled away before standing back up. He looked down and noticed Sakio had already gotten him some noodles. Kira didn't want to be ungrateful and reached for it before picking the bowl up from the ground and looking with even more confusion at Miyabe. He kept his eyes trained on her and actively avoided her nudging him while thanking Sakio, "Uh... thanks. My name's Kira, and you guessed right, I'm an Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Sakio." He began to eat the noodles and although he wasn't extremely fast about it, he finished off the small bowl pretty quickly. "Give me a second." He walked over to the shop and returned bowl before tossing the used chop sticks in a near bin before turning back to the strange two he'd come across. While Kira wasn't really doing anything, he wasn't exactly too keen on following this complete stranger that came into his world twisting and shouting. But, as mentioned before Kira wasn't the type to be ungrateful either. "Alright, let's go." From there, Kira would follow silently behind his strange companion to wherever she lead him. Miyabi Hatake: "Something very special hmm? what might that be Sakio-chan? Mind if I come along for the ride?" -Miyabi was now intrigued at what was going on with these two odd Uzumaki, meanwhile her stomache whined to her as it realized there was no ramen in it for her. Nevertheless she decided to follow the pair anyway, afterall there was hardly anything else to do outside in this weather other than huddle into any form of shade Miyabi could find and take a nap, and at the moment she hardly had the patience for that. Besides, Miyabi still had hours to kill before her little side project was ready to begin, so she followed along with them, hands folded behind her back- Sakio Uzumaki: "Of course you can come along" .:She says, pulling Miyabi's hand along with Kira:. "Lets gooooo!" .:She says, running through the field with them and now reaching your basic looking training ground:. "R-ready for this?" .:She says, holding both her palms forward as she closed her eyes, a small chain began to form in the mits of both her palms, the chain then flew out her palm and into the target, almost seeming to pass through the target, making no noise, only the noise of dangling chains, the chain then grew insize as then then retracts the chain back into her body:. "I can only produce 1 chain at a time and only for a short time.. what about you Kira-kun?! Lets see your chain" .:She says, dropping down to the floor and looking up at him, pulling Miyabi-chan down next to her:. Kira Uzumaki: When Kira's hand was grabbed, and like Miyabe, was being lead over to the training grounds he grew noticeably displeased. Not so that he looked as if disgust or anything of the type was on his face. Perhaps more comparable to disappointment in those onyx eyes of his. When they finally arrived at the grounds, he gave Sakio enough space to do whatever it was she wanted to show. The chains that came out from her hands, they were weird but... interesting. For a moment his eyes flickered with interest, a truly rare sight, but as soon as anyone would turn to look he'd just seem the same, bored person he displayed. Especially when he was called "Kira-kun" he shuddered a little before telling Sakio, "Just call me Kira." He further went to add on, "and I don't really have any chains like that." He stood there for a second before he asked realizing further what that could mean, "Are Uzumaki meant to have this? My Dad never had anything like that." Miyabi Hatake: "Wow, so that's one of the Uzumaki-clan's famous sealing chains I've never actually seen it with my own eyes before." -Miyabi looked on with a bit of bewilderment at the strange metal links that suddenly appeared from Sakio-chan's palm.- "Well, i don't quite have anything like that up my sleeve, but I can do this." -reaching her hand down to brush the bottom of her dress slightly to the side, she placed her hand on the lip of her thigh-high sandal and drew a small tanto that was hidden within the thick seam. This one being a bit unique as it actually had a sharpened tip, as well as a very slight curve to the blade. She held the blade in her palm, and focusing her chakra using the Hatake's special technique, the small blade was enveloped in a coating of black chakra with red hues, every so often small little sparks of electricity flickered along the blade, covered in electrified chakra.- "It might not have the range that those chains have, but this will disrupt the chakra flow through those chains and split it in two." Sakio Uzumaki: .:Sakio would nod, her smile wide as she would giggle lightly, the chain retracting from the target and onto the floor, a huge crashing sound could be heard as the chain slowly retracted into her palm:. "You can't do it, can you Kira?, It's okay.! We sha'll help you get it together! in time my friend. " .:She bops his nose lightly, her eyes flickering as she giggles, looking over to Miyabi's chakra manifestation into her small blade:. "Wow, thats really cool, you should show me how to do that! teach me!" .:;She smiles, jumping up a little, her body bouncing as she looks over to Miyabi, her bright blue eyes seeming to be staring into her soul with joy:. Kira Uzumaki: Kira stood there for a few seconds, looking at the jutsu the two possessed. Like a silent observer he remained still and silent until Sakio tapped his nose. "Wait," Kira just looked blankly at Sakio and asked, "was that all you really wanted to show us?" Kira felt like there was more to them being brought out here, otherwise the three just burned a lot of time doing nothing. Miyabi Hatake: -Miyabi chuckled as she ceased the flow of chakra to the blade, spining it between her fingers before slipping it back into its conceiled scabard within the seam of her sandal. Readjusting her dress again to conceil it, she looked back up at the sun again, it seemed that a bit of time had passed since she had last checked.- "I would teach you Sakio-chan but its a bit of a family secret, the Hatake clan has always excelled at imbueing our weapons with our chakra.... Wait a moment, Kira arn't you an Uzumaki too? You're telling me you dont know how to use your clan's specialty jutsu?" -Miyabi was actually a bit perplexed by that part, she had yet to ever meet anyone who hadnt been taught to use their clan specific jutsu, and especially not an Uzumaki with such a valuable sealing technique.- Sakio Uzumaki: .:Sakio would pout a little:. "Aww, it looks so cool to do, I wanna do it aswell." .:She would then smile to Kira, her eyes looking over at him:. "Honestly, yes. I asuemd since you was an Uzumaki aswell you'd have love to seen it." .She plops down on the floor, looking up at the two of them with gliming eyes:. "Come sit you two. I got a picknick for us!" .:She yells out, pulling out her blanket and laying it down on the ground setting up the small picknick:. Kira Uzumaki: At Miyabi's question regarding how Kira couldn't use the technique, it struck and stir at some ire lurking within. "I just said, my Dad never had it and he didn't show me. He was one of the strongest shinobi of this village, and he didn't need a technique like that to show his power. If he didn't need it, I don't either. It's not that big of a deal. Tsk." Kira let out brief sigh before sitting near the edge of the blanket Sakio had lain out for the three of them. Miyabi Hatake: -Miyabi shrugged her shoulders, not exactly the answer she was hoping for from Kira-kun, a bit over dramatic, but she got the gist, though it still didn't explain why his father was never taught the technique either. She decided to drop the subject for now and her devious smirk returned once again, it seems it wasn't a wasted venture after all, she really was getting her hands on some free food. Miyabi sat herself down between the two of them and rubbed her hands together hungrily the sweat from the oppressive heat still beading down on her.- "I hope you brought something to drink as well Sakio-chan, my tongue feels like sandpaper right now" Sakio Uzumaki: .:Sakio would let out a soft giggle to Miyabi-chan, rubbing her chin she would smirk wide:. "Oh no.. seems I forgot the drin- TADDAAAAA!" .:She says, pulling out three bottles of apple juice from her basket, placing one down for the each of them, she looked over to Kira and pouted a little:. "Kira-kun..? is something the matter?" .:She asks, setting up some plates on the blanket as well as two chop sticks for each of us, snapping the chopsticks connection and placing them down on the plates, she reaches her hand into the basket once more, pulling out some fresh sushi, a whole family serving it seemed, closing her basket she places the plate of sushi on the basket and smiles:. "Dig in!" .:Using her chop sticks she reaches up and takes down three pieces of sushi and places them down on the plate, lightly pulling on a piece of the basket and a flap opens with various dips and salad bowl to go with the sushi:. "Enjoy. all home made" .:She says, giggling as she shoves the huge sushi into her mouth, gulping it down almost insistently:. Kira Uzumaki: At this point, Kira was already more focused on the fact that Sakio seemed to just be pulling an entire picnic from nowhere. He was perplexed to say the least, wondering just what sort of trick Sakio was pulling. It seemed Miyabi was fine with it however, and even more Kira was unsure as to if he should question or not. His attention snapped for a second as Sakio asked if there was something wrong. "No, I'm fine; I just said call me Kira." Kira tersely answered, he couldn't see what they were thinking to his reaction but they also probably couldn't fathom the fact that it seemed rude to ask a lot on such personal questions. Maybe it was pride, naivety; etc. that led him to be what he thought appropriate response to Miyabi's question. These girls were growing more obnoxious by the minute, as if they had the memory span of goldfish. However, in Kira's eyes everyone had their role and they could still find a place where they're needed. Miyabi Hatake: -Miyabi helped herself to a pair of sushi rolls and her bottle of apple juice, it looked to her like this wasn't a waste of time after all, she had gotten the free food she had been gunning for, and she met some new friends, or at the very least, useful idiots. She already liked Sakio, she seemed perpetually friendly and bubbly, which was a nice change of pace from the constant seriousness of everyone else. Kira seemed to rub her the wrong way, he seemed a bit moody and self centered for someone his age, but for now she was fine with just enjoy the company of her peers while they had nothing else to do- Sakio Uzumaki: .:Sakio would smile, watching them eat. Her eyes closed as she took another piece of sushi from her plate and into her mouth, she reached down after swallowing for her apple juice and took a quick sip of it before releasing a satisfied "Ahhhh..":. .:She would rub her tummy and watch them both:. "Do you guys like it?" .:She says, leaning closer to them both waiting for an answer from them:. Kira Uzumaki: Little by little, Kira went ahead and ate what was offered. He didn't eat too much because of the food Sakio offered earlier. In his opinion, the Sushi that Sakio had prepared seemed to be alright; Kira wasn't too big of a fan of it but food was food. After finishing what he tried, Kira pushed back to the edge of the picnic blanket they were sitting on with his arms crossed and holding his legs before he concluded his thoughts on the food, "I do, thanks for bringing us out here, Sakio. I mean sure you might be a little weird, but you're also pretty nice." Miyabi Hatake: "It was delicious Sakio-chan, thank you for doing all this for us, especially since you didn't have to." -Miyabi smiled as she grabbed herself another roll, chomping it down in a pair of bites. She sighed and fell back onto her back, stretching her arms out behind her head as she looked up at the clear blue sky, by now the sun was already half way down, the heat no longer being nearly as oppressive as it was at noon, she turned to Kira at his comment and giggled a bit as she laid there, chuckling into her elbow.- "That might be the strangest compliment I've ever heard... but it was still nice either way, you're not too odd after all Kira-kun." -She moved her arm from her forehead and held out his fist towards him, offering him a bump.- "friends?" Sakio Uzumaki: .:She smiles, clapping her hands:. "Glad you both enjoyed it!" .:She says, thrilled to hear that:. "I had plenty to spare and thought why not share it" .:Looking over to Miyabi-chan and laying down on the grass also, laying her hands behind her head using them as some sort of pillow, she would kick her feet up her legs crossing over as she yawns:. "Its getting pretty late.. maybe we should start to head home?" .:Sakio says as the winds breeze blows through them, not a harsh breeze, a nice and cool breeze refreshing even:. Kira Uzumaki: The name was said again. For sometime Kira had been trying his best to be tolerant of both Sakio and Miyabi. Where Sakio might be outspoken, there is an obvious kind and giving part to her heart that made her feel normal to hang out with. Miyabi however, was a different story. Kira had been doing his best to keep in his anger, but as soon as Miyabi said "Kira-kun" he was already standing up and looking down at her. "Are you dense," Kira said with some great apathy, "I've told you and Sakio multiple times to just call me Kira. Are you really that ignorant that you can't listen to one simple request? At least if Sakio says something like that, she's at least cool and tries to be nice. You just hogged in along the ride when it wasn't even really your place to do that." Kira's fists tightened up as he gave a disappointed look to her and treated her with disdain. "I'm going to say it one more time, stop calling me Kira-kun." Kira was being very blunt, but at the same time he was just being honest. It was kind of disrespectful to just call him "Kira-kun" but what made it worse was a matter of pride which he had a great sum for himself. Perhaps Miyabi would get the message and if all went well, they'd apologize to each other and keep on with their fresh friendship. If not, this would only get worse for them. Miyabi Hatake: "alright, fine Kira, I apologize, I hope we can still be friends." -Miyabi sighed as she laid there, relatively unaffected by Kira's little blowup. As much as she contemplated trying her luck and saying it again, she was in no mood to shake the boat at the moment, even less so to deal with a rival before she'd even completed her first real mission. The sun had continued to drop, the sky beginning to slow with an orange tint, the birds still circling over the horizon with the sun at their backs.- "Jeez, it sure has gotten late fast." Sakio Uzumaki: .:She rubs the back of her head, biting her lip from how it got awkward:. "So um.. s-should we head home?, would love to see you guys tomorrow." .She says, pulling a fake smile, trying not to upset anyone:. "O-or we can stay up a bit more and chill.. I-i don't mind" .:She would pop another piece of sushi into her mouth:. Kira Uzumaki: Kira relaxed a little bit after Miyabi's sudden response. At first he was just complacent, still looking down on her while his body eased some. He thought of it for a second, a brief quiver form his lips as if he tried to smile for a second like he saw something no one else could that almost cancelled his anger. From there he took a deep breath to calm himself some more before he assured Miyabi, "Thanks, we can still be friends." There still dwell some of that ire from before in the inflections of his voice. He began walking away before turning back to inform the other two, "I'm going back home. Since we know each other now, let's try to hang out again when things like this don't happen." With that, Kira went on his merry way to return home and so he did. Miyabi Hatake: -Miyabi yawned, waving to Kira as he made his way home, before slowly clambering to her feet and stretching herself out. She looked up at the sky again at the orange sunset, thinking how her mother was probably already wondering where she was by now.- "Well Sakio-chan, its been fun, but it looks like about that time, i gotta head home too before my dad starts worrying and my mom starts yelling." -she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head and knocking out a bit of the grass that was stuck in it.- "I hope i'll see you again soon Sakio-chan, maybe in a bit less awkward of circumstances." -she waved at her with a smile before turning to run off, but not before grabbing one last sushi roll- Sakio Uzumaki: .:She would wave to Kira as he made his way home:. "Have a good rest of the evening!" .:She yells with a smile, looking to Miyabi-chan, waving to her as she also run off before she packed up her picnic and utensils, now in her basket she also began to make her way home during the cold night, walking past town and now by her house, she jumps back up where she left her window slightly open, opening it up now she climbs in and jumps down on her bed smiling:. "I made some friends today." .:She says to herself giggling;.